Final Element: Love
by The Traveling Pikmin
Summary: Because of Sokka's clumsiness, him and Aang start going out, in secret. But Aang still loves Katara. And then someone else wants some of the Avatar! Sokkaang, some Kataang, Yaoi. Spoilers for Book 3.
1. Looking into One's Eyes Or Not

Not part of the Story:(I can't think of a title. I'll take suggestions... I'm thinking avatar Love or something seeing as my story Aang's mostly the main character who has the problems.

Look. I've never created an anime fan-fic nor a yaoi/shounen-ai one nor a romance. This is my second time I ever wrote it like a book and not a script. So don't bite my head off for cheezy love scenes/phrases, horrible battle sequences, or improper way to use dialog.

This takes place after Episode 5, the episode where Sokka gets his sword. Again, sorry. This is my first fan-fic on this site... Also, seeing as I can't make "breaks" I'll be putting them in as... well "breaks")

* * *

**Chapter 1:Looking into one's eyes. Or not.**

Young Avatar Aang had just finished practicing Earthbending and training with Katara on Waterbending. He sat with a thump and pressed his back against a cool rock and closed his eyes. Sokka was messing around with his sword.

"Hyah!" yelled Sokka while he slashed into nothing. He suddenly swung up and down but before he finished the swing, his sword slipped and sliced into the rock right next to Aang's head. Aang opened his eyes right when the hit and quickly rose, cutting his left arm along the way.

The pain of the cut mixed with him being tired from training made him collapse. "Aang!" Sokka came running and grabbed Aang. "Toph! Katara! Get over here!" The last thing Aang saw was Momo flying up as Katara's face appeared.

**(BREAK)**

Aang dreamed of Avatar Roku and some other Avatar. He was different but Aang couldn't place it. He awoke and rose quickly. He noticed that he was in a cave. A few droplets of water had hit him in the face. He noticed his arm was also bandaged. There was a fire around the corner. Aang got up, grabbing at his arm, and headed toward the light. Expecting to see Katara, he sped up a bit, ignoring the flinching pain. Once he turned, it was a member of the water tribe but not Katara.

Sokka looked up from the fire at Aang then back down, blushing. " Sorry," he apologized softly.

"Where are we?" asked Aang, still holding his covered arm.

"Some cave. It's in the middle of an unnamed plain," replied Sokka.

"Toph and Katara?"

"Toph went to practice some new Earthbending move with her Meteorite Bracelet and Katara left with Appa to the closest town for food and other supplies. Momo's... somewhere." Sokka threw some wood into the fire which grew. "They'll be a couple hours."

Aang winced in pain. Sokka noticed this and started to rummage through his green bag. Aang closed his eyes, "No it's nothing," lied Aang. Sokka pulled out a bottle of cream and took it beside Aang.

"This'll help. Katara said it's almost as good as her healing water except slower," assured Sokka. He took off Aang's bandages and lightly rubbed some on. He started to dress the Avatar's wound again.

"Why didn't she just heal me herself?" wondered Aang.

"There was some blood and she didn't want to go through the pain of separating blood and water," answered Sokka as he finished. "All done!" he smiled while hitting the arm.

"Ouch!" Aang cried out.

"Oops, so... sorry," Sokka panicked. He lost his footing and tripped onto Aang. The both fell over onto the rock floor. Aang hit his head while landing on his back. Sokka was able to stop his fall with his hands. The watertribesman was looming so close over Aang that they could fell each other's hot breathe.

Aang started to blush, too close!" Aang blew off Sokka. Sokka landed across the cave.

"Ow!" yelled the tanned teen as he sat up, "you benders and your magic!" He turned, facing the wall. Aang did the same, also turning red. The cave exploded with light. Both the boys shielded their eyes.

"Twinkles Toes! Sokka! The metal man is back!" screamed Toph.

"Quick, get on Appa!" Katara had arrived just in time. Momo appeared and landed on Sokka. Aang quickly gathered supplies and floated onto Appa. Sokka, Toph, and Katara followed.

"Yip yip!" Aang said. At this, the six legged bison flew off. Sokka looked over the edge to see the man. He was staring at them with enormous amount of focus. He started to walk again.

"So, where are we off to next?" asked Toph, gripping onto Sokka.

Aang gave a sharp glare but quickly ended it. His heart making "pang" sounds. " I don't know. I guess closer to the Fire Palace." The bison flew off. Sokka was eying Aang but he shook it off.

**!Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 break!**

"Seriously, where's hawky?" wondered Sokka when he got back on Appa.

"Ha, we sent him to my parents so I can tell them I'm okay!" answered Toph.

"Sorry for not asking you Sokka," chimed Katara.

"Atleast we got rich over it, "grinned Toph, rolling a silver piece inbetween her fingers. She jumped off Appa and got her Meteorite Bracelet She fell down, spread her fingers and toes, and went to sleep. Katara climbed down and snuggled onto a mat. Aang popped up and then floated up on the bison.

"Are you okay?" asked the tattooed boy, blushing.

Sokka was a bit taken aback. " My back hurts abit from the wheelbarrow but nothing a good night's rest can't cure. What about you? You took a painful hit when you flew into that statue."

Aang closed his eyes, "no, I'm fine. just a little light headed. I'll be f-"

"You're lying,"interrupted Sokka. Aang opened his eyes.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You close your eyes when you lie."

"No, no I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"But Katara would've-"

"She didn't. That doesn't mean it's not true. She just doesn't notice you as much as I do."

"But I thought she loved me. I, I love her." Aang was starting to cry. The tears were only halfway down when Sokka pulled Aang into his chest in a hug and held his head. Aang close his eyes. He liked the warmth.

"I've lost Princess Yue. I know how you somewhat feel right now." Sokka lightly pushed Aang back a bit so he could look into Aang's eyes. The watertribesman brought his head close to Aang's. He got closer. And closer. They were soon close enough to kiss. Sokka started to when Aang stopped him

"No, please don't do that Sokka," requested Aang as he looked down. "Please..." He quietly went down and laid on Appa. e stood still, confused. Sokka grew sad and tired and he went to sleep. Aang closed his eyes.

Sokka was warmer.

**(BREAK)**

Aang woke up while being thrust in the air by a sudden mountain. he landed by Appa painfully. " Ow."

"C'mon Twinkle Toes! You've got training!" yelled Toph. Appa licked Aang up and he ran up to Toph. "We're gonna battle. This will probably be our last main training. Once you beat me, or atleast get halfway because, c'mon, you aren't going to beat me," snorted Toph, "I'll start teaching you more advance Earthbending. Positions"

Aang took the left. He posed for an Airbending move. Toph went to her side and held her hands out in her usual pose, the one where she looks as if holding two balls, her usual fighting pose. " and no 'Wavy Hands' or 'Fancy Feet'." Aang changed his pose fr Earthbending. Sokka popped up and decided to watch. he sat down and Momo landed on his head.

Aang caused a mini quake with his right foot. It was heading to Toph when she made one too! They collided and canceled each other out. Toph moved the ground forward(backwards to Aang). he started to fall over but landed on his hands. he cause two rocks to shoot at Toph with his hands as he got back on his feet. She made a shield. After the rocks hit it, she shoot it at Aang. He, in turn, cause a shape large enough for him to go through it. He stomped and cause rocks to hold Toph's feet still. She kicked the dirt off and stomped. Aang waited while Toph formed a smile. Suddenly, Aang fell into a hole. "Not yet." mocked Toph as she walked off. Aang pushed himself up with air.

Katara was walking up to the hole when Aang appeared. "Aang, how are you feeling? Hurt?" asked the girl.

"Um..." he made sure to close his eyes, "I'm just fine."

"Hm. Okay." Katara left to wash Appa as Toph lazed about. Aang turned to Sokka who was making a face between a smug " I told you so." and a frowning "I'm sorry it's true." He ended up just laughing. Aang glared and turned around.

"Sorry Aang," Sokka gasped after finishing, " but i, well-"

"Combustion Man's back!" called Toph.

"I still love that name," proclaimed Sokka as he got up. They gathered up all the supplies. They hopped on Appa and flew off. The metal man was walking to them. Aang sticked his tongue out at him. Combustion Man shot a blast at Appa but Aang jumped off and tried to stop it with his Airbending. The blast knocked back Aang and by some weird twist of fate, he hit Sokka. They fell over and started to head into the nearby forest.

"Aang! Sokka!" screamed Katara. She bent over the saddle's side and notice the y were too far down. "We can't stop yet. We have to lose Combustion Man." They left.

Aang was weak but managed to shoot a blast of air so that it slowed down the fall. He then made sure he'd hit the ground first and Sokka landed on him. Coupled with the twigs and leaves, they hit the ground only enough for Aang to lose all the air of his lungs and faint.

**(BREAK)**

Aang awoke to see Sokka next to him over a fire cooking what looked like fish. " De javu."

"Oh, you're awake," Sokka said relived. He grabbed a 'fish' and handed it to Aang. Aang looked at it and turned away.

"You know I'm a vegetarian," said Aang. He laughed in his mind. _"Even Katara knows that!" _he thought as he smirked.

"It's a fish-shaped leaf that, with a little heat, tastes quite good," explained Sokka.

"Hmph," pouted Aang. he gave up. Sokka knew more than Katara he looked down blushing. "Sorry about last night."

"It's okay," replied Sokka. His eyes growing watery as he trembled a bit. He rubbed the coming tears away. "You may just not love me the same way."

"May-Maybe I do." Aang was playing with the leaf, growing beet red all the while. Sokka stared at Aang utterly flabbergasted. He started to blush quite feverishly.

"Maybe you do," said Sokka quietly

"May- I mean, yes, I thought I love Katara."

"You do or you don't. Please choose. I hate when I'm loving but not loved back."

"O-Okay." Aang sat there for a few minutes. He stood up in front of Sokka.

"Huh, did you cho-" Sokka was cut off by Aang's lips. He closed his eyes and brought Aang close to him in a hug. They broke apart and smiled.

"As long as no one knows. I don't think the people would like a gay Avatar saving the day. Even if they think he's dead." Sokka grinned and nodded his head yes. They kissed once more then stopped. Coincidently, Katara and Toph appeared right then.

That night, Sokka slept next to Aang.

* * *

Not part of the story:(Please don't hurt me. Give me proper criticism though.) 


	2. Lies and Secrets Formed

A/N:(I have found out what A/N is and what it means. So yeah. Anyways, I had this rated teen for now mainly because of this chapter. So um… Anyways. If you read Chapter 1, Thanks! This is after "The Puppetmaster")

* * *

**Chapter 2:Lies and Secrets Formed**

Aang had just finished training again. Toph left, walking toward town. She told Katara something and then she tagged along, probably to go buy food. Momo followed out of sheer boredom. Sokka made sure that they were gone and to see if Appa was asleep. He ran up to Aang when all was clear.

"Aang? Had fun?" asked Sokka smiling.

"Did you have fun training with your master?" said Aang sarcastically.

"I got to draw a rainbow!" smiled Sokka.

"Ah, whatever." Aang sat down with a plop. Sokka walked up and sat behind him. He hugged him from behind and pulled him close.

"I wanted to do this forever," proclaimed sweetly Sokka.

"How Long?" asked Aang, leaning into Sokka's arm.

"Hmm… I guess after we traveled to the Fire Nation town where we met 'The Deserter'."

"Man, that was a while ago. What about Princess Yue and Suki?"

"I guess I was lying to myself," Sokka tightened his hold. Aang turned around to face his secret boyfriend.

"We all do. Atleast you're not anymore." Aang hugged back. They sat there in each other's arms for several minutes before kissing and getting back to what they usually do. Nothing. An hour later, the girls returned. They were carrying what was a ribbon and hay. Toph also got new shoes; she wore out her old ones already. They walked past tem and went to feed Appa. Aang trotted to Sokka.

"Should we tell them?" asked Sokka.

"No. I think it's for the better," answered Aang.

"Are you wishing Katara loves you still?" Sokka squinted at Aang's eyes.

"No, I'm not," lied Aang. He made sure not to so much as blink.

Sokka looked at him suspiciously but shook it off and gave him a quick kiss. Aang left to see what the girls were doing. He came across them while Katara was looking in the air.

"Ah, darn it, Mom got away," Katara sighed. She turned around not looking and started to walk forward.

"Watch out for Twinkle Toes," said Toph.

Katara stopped right before running into him. She walked a bit back so she could get some room. Suddenly an idea hit her and she stood there for a second. She smiled as her eyes lit up. "Hey Aang, mind getting Momo? He's flying up in the sky and I want him," asked character making fake Puppy Dog eyes.

"Okay." He couldn't say no so he used his airbending to jump up to where Momo was. He grabbed the Lemur, who was surprised form the attack, and fell back down. She snatched Momo and froze him so he wouldn't get away. "What are you doing?"

"Giving him a cute bow!" She grabbed the ribbon and tied it tightly affixed it to Momo's head. She unfroze Momo and dried him off. Momo quickly ran away and started to scratch at the bow. "Isn't he cute?"

"Um…" Aang was quite speechless. He wanted to help Momo but he didn't want to hurt Katara's feelings. So he took Momo and went to Sokka. Aang asked Sokka if he would cut off the ribbon. He said yes and grabbed his sword and cut it off. After he did, Momo jumped and laid down on Sokka's head. He fell asleep.

"Ha! He says thank you," giggled Aang.

"Wow. He needs to give better 'your welcome's!" laughed Sokka. Aang joined in the laughter.

Katara ran up and saw the two laughing. She smiled. "I guess they've recently became closer," appeared Toph. She was eating an apple. "So, whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, nothing. Aang seems to be in a happier mood lately. Sokka's well, Sokka's still the same grouch." Katara smiled bigger.

"I wonder where Hawky is." Toph was worried.

"It's okay. I'm sure they're just happy you replied after so long." Katara wasn't very worried. Toph's family is high in status and rank after all.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried for all the people we've met. The couple who had the baby, Hope. The Earth King and his bear, Boscoe. Jet and his gang. Your father, the children we had the dance party with, that town where you lied to us all-"

"For the good of the people there," defended Katara.

"Yeah, whatever, and most of all, Iroh. I hope he's okay."

"I still wonder about Zuko…" Katara said sadly, "maybe he'll turn around."

Aang and Sokka had finished laughing and came up to talk.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Aang.

"The people we've met," answered Toph.

"Oh, I wonder how my master's doing," said Sokka.

"What about that town? The one that has 'Avatar Day?" wondered Aang.

"Oh, that town sucked. Un fried dough is not very tasty." Katara made gagging gestures and noises.

"What? Un fried Dough?" Toph's curiosity was struck.

"Oh yeah, you weren't with us in the beginning," remarked Sokka.

"Well, duh," said Toph.

"Well, it all started when me and Sokka were fishing..." Katara went on to tell it all right up to when they all finally met. It was nighttime when they finished. They decided to go to sleep.

This time, Aang slept closer to Sokka.

**(BREAK)**

Aang woke up with Sokka's finger in his mouth. He ignored the temptation to start sucking on the finger. Instead he just spit it out. He got up and looked around. Momo and Appa were still asleep. Katara and Toph were no where to be seen. They must've gone to bathe, concluded Aang.

So, to cool down the temptation, Aang laid down next to Sokka. He brought his arms around Sokka's waist and embedded his head into the older one's chest.

"Well, well, a good morning to you too, beautiful." Sokka grinned and hugged back. Aang kept still. "And why are we hugging so early?"

"I... I just wanted to so badly right now." Aang was growing fearful of what was to come next.

"Well, then..." Sokka drifted off and grabbed Aang. He followed with giving Aang a powerful kiss. Aang was then surprised by feeling a thing unknown to his mouth. He decided the other tongue with his own. Aang moaned softly.

"Heh," came muffled from the other side. Aang felt Sokka's mouth moves slightly. Probably in a makeshift smile. Just as suddenly, he felt the ruffles of his shirt as cold hands touched his white skin underneath. He arched toward the hands and felt them exploring his muscles. This caused Aang to moan louder and longer. He then felt one of the hands go lower. He grabbed it and broke the kiss.

"Please, not yet," requested Aang, flustered from the kiss. "Toph or Katara might appear suddenly anyways."

"Okay, I respect your wishes," pouted Sokka. Even if he wanted to continue, he wasn't going to lose someone else. Especially when it's his own fault.

"So, what now?"

"I'm going back to sleep." Sokka rolled over and immediately fell asleep. Aang looked at him weird before getting up. He patted down his clothed. He went out looking for atleast Katara. Aang started toward the nearby river. Halfway, he came across Katara waterbending water from her hair. She was wearing a towel.

"Oh, um Aang." Katara blushed.

"Yes," said Aang hopefully.

"Go away so I can get dress."

"Oh, okay," Aang gloomed. He started to leave.

"Wait, Aang!"

"Yeah?" Aang turned when Katara suddenly kissed him. Aang was caught by surprise and fell down, blushing.

"I actually like you." Katara said, holding her towel up.

"Um, well, you see. Sokka-"

"We don't have to let Sokka know," interrupted Katara.

"Um..."

"Don't speak. I need to change anyways." Aang left dumbfounded after Katara disappeared into a secluded area shrouded in fog. After about six steps, he jumped 500 feet in the air and yelled at the top of his lungs. He landed lightly with a hug grin. Sokka came running up, sleepy-eyed.

"What's going on? You woke me up," asked Sokka rubbing his eyes.

"Um, I just stepped on a really, really sharp rock."

"I get up for **this**?" grumbled Sokka. He stomped back to the base complaining and saying he might as well eat Breakfast seeing as he's up. Aang felt guilt but didn't know why. That night Aang didn't sleep next to Sokka.

"_It's cold tonight," _thought Sokka.

* * *

A/N:(Thanks for reading Chapter 2! I'm sorry if you didn't like the reminiscing part. By the way, I hate Kataang. I' sorry again if you disliked any parts. And sorry if you were... something from the 'little' kiss part) 


	3. The River of Deceit

A/N:(UhhhHHHhhHHhH… Anyways… yeah, I decided to make this rated M. And this chapter was the one to decide if I would. So if you came for the sweet shounen-ai/minor yaoi part, I'll warn you about it. You might miss abit. Thank you for enjoying chapters 1 & 2!)

* * *

**Chapter 3:River of Deceit**

Sokka woke up in the middle of the night. He went to the river for a drink of water. He knelt down and cupped his hands in the water. After taking a few sips of the water, the moon shone on his face. It felt as if hands were placed onto his cheeks. "Yue? Is that you?" called out Sokka.

"Sokka. I'm… I'm sorry but I must warn you." A voice replied with urgency.

"Princess Yue? Where are you? What are you warning me about?"

"I'm saving energy for the eclipse. I must help! But I also must help you."

"With what?"

"Katara and Aang. Oh, I must be going. I'm sorry I can't tell more." And as fast as it came, the voice left and all was quiet. Sokka solemnly walked back. After checking both Katara and Aang, he laid back down, still wondering.

Hours later, Aang got up. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when he heard a voice. "Sokka. Not Katara," it spoke as it faded away. The moon disappeared from view and the sunshine hit Aang's face. Katara woke up, rubbing her eyes. She stood up and walked up to Aang and pulled him toward her till their lips were together.

"How are you this morning?" asked Katara calmly.

"Just fine. I'm gonna go bathe," answered Aang. He strolled slowly down the path to the river while Katara left to tend to the supplies. After Aang left, Sokka woke up again. He groaned softly and slumped toward the river without making a sound.

He walked up to the river and stripped off his clothes. He jumped into the cold water and dove into it. He shuddered when he came back thanks to the cool morning air. Sokka started to splash around when the water drops sent flying suddenly floated and hit him in the face.

"Enemy!" screamed Sokka as he tried to get to his sword.

"Sokka, it's just me," assured Aang. Sokka turned around and made an irritated face at Aang's. He splashed Aang in the face..

"Don't. Do. That. Again," huffed Sokka.

"Umm…," Aang was wide-eyed, "sorry."

"Oh, um, sorry. Didn't sleep well last night," yawned Sokka. He wanted to see Aang's… whole body but the rushing water unfortunately blocked the view. He sighed and swam against the mini-rapids.

"So, um, planning to go anywhere today?"

"Nowhere. Why?"

"Oh, um, you see…" Aang twiddled with his thumbs in order to come up with a lie instead of telling him that he wanted to be alone with Katara. He couldn't. "No reason."

"Well, I might go somewhere. If something sudden comes up that is."

"Okay," He jumped out of the water into a bush. Sokka tried his hardest but couldn't see a thing. Aang came out of the bush dressed. Sokka groaned. "Wanted to see a little something Sokka?" joked Aang.

"What's it to you?" yelled Sokka, blushing furiously as he paddled up to the shore where Aang was. Aang knelt down and kissed him.

"Another time," laughed Aang. He felt a pang of guilt and he still didn't know why. He did a sort of skip while going back. Sokka soon followed, but in a secret, skulking way. Halfway along Katara appeared. It was then that Sokka hid behind a rock. He used his sword to see what they were doing. He was also close enough to hear the conversation.

"Aang, how are you?" asked Katara.

"I'm good. Though, I'm worried."

"About Sokka?"

"Yeah. I think he'll find out."

"Don't worry. He is rather slow." (Sokka scowled silently)

"That's not right to say about him!"

"I was only kidding. So, how about a kiss?"

Sokka slumped at hearing that. He tighten the grip on his sword and looked once more just in time to see Katara and Aang kiss. They left to the base. Sokka dropped his sword and cried silently. That's what Yue meant! That's what she was warning me about! Suddenly, he stopped making tears and had formulated a plan. He ran back to camp and grabbed Toph.

"Where are you taking me?!?" demand Toph.

"I need to tell you something," answered Sokka, grabbing Momo. He told Momo to make sure Aang and Katara never get close to each other. Aang asked what was going on and Sokka said he had something important to do with Toph.

**(BREAK)**

"WHAT!?!" screamed Toph as she caused the whole restaurant to shake. Everyone looked at her and Sokka.

"Icksnay on the faggay," whispered Sokka. People returned to their meals. A waitress set down one menu and left.

"Sorry, but you take me from my daily toe picking to tell me you and Aang are dating?" complained Toph in a hushed voice.

The waitress reappeared with a notepad for the orders, "what would you like?"

"May I have a tea and that's all?" asked Sokka.

"Lemonade," demanded Toph.

"Mm'kay." She left again.

"So, how long?" asked Toph.

"Since about the time we fell into that forest recently. Officially."

"Unofficially?"

"Remember that deserter Katara told you about. About when we met him. Atleast, I liked him."

"Here are your drinks," the waitress appeared again. She placed the Lemonade in front of Sokka and the tea in front of Toph. "Is that all?"

"Um, yes" replied Sokka. He returned the menu and she left. Toph made a rock appear and trip her. She fell over. The building became an uproar of laughter. Toph joined in as she returned the floor to its previous way. "That wasn't very nice," scolded Sokka as the waitress got up and ran, embarrassed.

"She deserved it," Toph reached across for her drink and Sokka handed it to her. She sipped a bit before talking again. "Anyways, why the sudden reveal? Doesn't Aang not want me or Katara to know?"

Sokka retrieved his drink and ignored the question. "I need your help." He sipped some.

"With what?" she gulped some more down.

"I need you to take Katara somewhere."

"So you and... Aang can…" she trailed off, blushing. She drank some more as if to try to stop it.

"No, not **that**!" Sokka chugged down the rest of his drink for the same reason.

"Then why?"

"He's cheating on me."

"With who?"

"With my own sister!" he looked down, sad.

"Southern Watertribe Trash... Alright, I'll help."

"You're being awfully compliant…"

"I always knew you were a homo."

"Oh, thanks," scowled Sokka. He told her the plan.

"I'll do it!' Toph said, slamming her jug on the table.

"A bit overdramatic?"

**!Episode 9 BREAK!**

**A/N:(I'm sorry but I must ask you to bear with me. I couldn't continue the story the way episode 9 was. So just pretend that they don't move and all the things that happened happened at where they currently are. So all my setting are the same. Oh, and this is also one day before the eclipse instead of the day during the eclipse. Sorry for any inconvenience or confusion)**

"Well, I got a lot of sleep to get. I'm beat," yawned Katara She grabbed some of the fluff and took it to bed for a pillow. Aang snored loudly. Sokka smiled and turned toward Toph. She sighed and tried to recollect the plan.

"So, you want me to take Katara and tell her everything?"

"Yes, please waste an hour so I can actually get it all done, just in case."

Toph raised a brow but didn't care. She and Sokka left to bed.

**(BREAK)**

Aang woke up from his dream of kicking Fire Lord Ozai's butt. Toph, Katara, and Sokka were all sitting down, eating breakfast. Sokka looked up and nudged Toph. Toph asked Katara for a walk around town. They left and Sokka stood up. He held out his hand and Aang grabbed it.

"What do you want?" asked Aang.

"Follow me," ordered Sokka. Aang tighten his hold in fear, Sokka tightened back. He was also scared for what might happen. He was worried that Aang won't forgive him and come back. But he had to do this.

"Where are we going?" Sokka remained silent. Aang loosen his grip but Sokka held on. Aang soon noticed they were heading toward the river again. "Why are you taking me to the river?" Sokka was still quiet. When they reached the river Sokka let go and turned to face Aang, angry eyes meeting confused.

"How long?"

"How long since what? You're confusing me."

"I've known for a few days now. You and Katara," exclaimed Sokka. Aang eyes grew slightly wide.

"Do you know this river Aang?" Sokka pointed at the water to have it catch Aang's attention. He shook his head. "It's called the River of Deceit. This is where the first attack on the Air Nomads happened."

"Oh yeah, this was talked about at the school. They-"

Sokka held his hand up to stop Aang's talking. When Aang stopped, Sokka continued, "This is kinda where I noticed you and Katara kissing. Do you remember what I asked?"

"How long we've been together? We've been to-"

"No, I asked you to choose. Who? Me or Katara? I hate to love and not be loved back!"

"Aang, tell me it's not true!" Katara popped up out of nowhere. She was running toward them with Toph trailing behind her.

"Sorry... Sokka," Toph panted as both girls appeared. After stopping and catching his breath, she continued, " after I told her, she came running back and I couldn't stop her."

"Aang! Sokka! Please tell me you aren't fags!" yelled Katara. Aang turned around to face Katara. He started to move back as if to get away but he was cut off by the river. "Please let it be a lie!"

Sokka ignored her. "Aang, tell her yourself. Choose who you really love! **Tell which of us you actually love.**"

Aang was dazed, "Katara, I love, but Sokka is... nothing about love is... Sotara. No... I love... I love... I don't know. **I just don't know who**!!" Aang took a step back but slipped and fell over. He splashed into the water and hit his head on the hard bottom. He lost consciousness.

**(BREAK)**

Avatar Roku and the other Avatar from before were back. "Aang, this is Avatar Shikamaru. He was first gay Avatar."

Shikamaru beckoned Aang to him. Aang walked up softly. "It's not a problem being gay. Actually, I think it made me more famous. It was also relaxing to be out. You can choose. But not by what is right or wrong in your opinion of the public's view." Aang nodded.

"Aang! Aang!" Katara's voice called out as he coughed a bit of water before recovering into reality.

"Ka... Katara?" Aang was gathering his surroundings. They were back at base. He was on a mat and Sokka was sitting afar, facing the other way. Toph was next to him. A relieved Katara was above him.

Katara smiled, "Good. You're okay." She hugged Aang.

Aang lightly pushed her off. "Um... Katara, may I ask you something?"

Katara continued smiling, "of course, anything."

"When did you start to love me?"

Katara was caught without words. "Um..." she gathered her answer, "I guess when you grew hair. Bald men aren't really my thing."

Aang sighed and told Katara it was over. She wasn't surprise or sad. He asked her to tell Sokka he begs to talk with him and take Toph and walk around town. She disappeared and after a couple of minutes, Sokka took her place. Aang made a tear, "I'm sorry."

"Keep going."

"I... I thought it was wrong. Wrong to love another man. But I learned that it's better to love who I truly love. And as you say, 'I hate when I'm loving but not loved back.'"

"That's so cheezy."Sokka grinned

"Ha! You got me there. " Aang laugh, which was interrupted with a cough. "So, what now?"

"Well, I forgive you atleast, seeing as you were confused." Sokka smiled again. "And then there's the day of Black Sun com-"

Aang quickly pulled his lover into an embracing hug and kissed him passionately. He pulled back, smiling. "Not that right now please."

(A/N:**Warning... Very.. yeah... I warned ya)**

"I feel as if I'm owed something though," Sokka groaned.

Aang thought for a second and pulled Sokka close to him on the mat. This time, Sokka felt Aang's tongue in his mouth and his hands mirroring what Sokka's did before. Aang's surprise pleasurable attack caused him to moan loudly. Aang winced slightly while doing it but he slipped his hand into Sokka's and wrapped his finger around the rising member. Sokka felt a motion of pumping around it. This sent shills down his spine as he twitched in pleasure. He pulled Aang's head closer to deepen the kiss as Aang quickened his pace. Aang tensed rigidly and Sokka noticed. He pulled Aang's hand off his cock and out of his pants. Sokka looked him in the eye with a slight rasp in his breathing. "I'd rather not. If it would be by. Force."

Aang looked back with a sad smile. "But it doesn't feel right."

"I'd rather it not be like raping you. I wait till you're ready." He made a heartfelt smile.

"But I don't want to disappoint you," Aang looked down

"Now that you've chosen which you love, why would I be disappointed?"

Aang looked back up and made ones of his giant grins. "Thanks."

Sokka, still with the smile, hugged Aang. "I love you, Aang."

Aang made a couple tears of happiness. "I love you, too, Sokka."

* * *

A/N:(This chapter was one of the most changed. Originally I had many plans that couldn't really come into fruition. I hope you liked it. Seeing as the next will be quite... Oh, and it's gonna have some Zukaang in it, so if you dislike that, I've told you. Sorry for any and all confusion that happened during this chapter. Episode 9 was much more of a damper on my fic than I thought. And sorry if you don't like smut and liked how this was kinda smut free. But I'll warn you this. I'll use the new M rating alot more in the next chapter. The final chapter. Thanks for reading.) 


	4. Cool Lips over Spicy

A/N:(Thanks to all who've read so far. This took longer than wanted. And the latest episodes both helped and hurt. The bad one? Katara and Aang kissed. It was… the kiss to um… end the relationship. You could just ignore it... But atleast Sokka let slip of the tongue and said he "loved him" -very yaoi obsessed-. This is after Episode 12. Warning Zukaang, Zutoph hints(I think), (very) small Sokka bashing.)

* * *

**Final Chapter: Cool lips over Spicy.**

Aang knocked on the door of his recently appointed mentor's room. He waited for an answer but none came, so he repeated the action, only harder. There was a thump, a few swears, and stomping before the door open to reveal the source of such sounds.

"What is it?" scowled a shirtless Zuko.

Aang couldn't help to blush a little. "Can we begin the training, please?"

"Oh, um, sorry," he apologized before continuing, "very well, uh, pupil. Just let me get a shirt." He disappeared for a second and reappeared with a red, short sleeved shirt. They left to the demolished fountain area.

When they arrived Sokka was sitting on the remains of the fountain. "I hope you don't mind me watching."

"Just stay out of the way," commanded Zuko. He turned around to Aang who was gazing at Sokka. "Aang!" Aang snapped out of it. "Tell me what you know of Firebending."

"Well, Jeong Jeong taught me that control is key. And helped with my breathing rate."

"Okay, how much did you do?"

"Um, well…" he averted his eyes, "I kinda burned Katara hands while trying to keep a leaf from burning.

Zuko laughed, "I hated that exercise. Well I have a different method that works just as good." He formed a flame and held it in front of Aang. "Keep this from going out in thirty minutes and I'll teach you how to make fire to come out of the air."

Aang nodded and grabbed the flame in his hand while taking a seat. Zuko walked over to where Sokka was and sat next to him.

Zuko sighed, "Can I apologize for all I've done?" Zuko's been tense ever since he joined and hoped to have everyone's forgiveness.

"It's no biggie. We need you for the last attempt on the invasion plan anyways." Sokka was watching Aang concentrating and giggled at how cute he looked.

"If only your sister was more willing."

"Yeah, she can be a-" Sokka was interrupted by a yowl of pain. They ran up to Aang who was clutching his hand. "Aang, are you alright?" A concerned Sokka knelt down.

Aang held out a throbbing right index finger. "I accidentally burned myself," replied Aang, forming tears of pain.

Zuko face became scrunched up. "It's just a-"

Sokka interrupted with a smile while grabbing Aang's harmed hand, "it's just a small burn," he said soothingly. He put the finger in his mouth to ease the pain.

The Avatar blushed, "not in front of my master." He grew red with embarrassment as if the pain already subsided.

Zuko grinned slyly. Walking away, he told Aang that the day's lesson was over under the circumstances that he needed a new lesson plan. He emphasized "plan".

For the rest of the day, wherever Aang was, Zuko was sure to be there. It was easy to tell with the a strange scent of light, fiery lust and the soft rasp of the prince's breath. Aang was oblivious and when Sokka was around also, Zuko would contain himself.

That night, Zuko went to bed early mumbling to himself with a smile.

**(BREAK)**

Aang woke up to a rapping on his door. He jumped out of bed and pulled his pants on off the ground. The rapping was replaced with banging. "Sokka, is that you?" He looked out the window while slouching to the door and grumbled, "It's not even dawn yet."

When he opened the door, Zuko was shirtless and staring down at him. "Good, you're not wearing a shirt either."

Zuko lifted Aang off the ground and onto his shoulder. He then carried the squirming bald thirteen(1) year old to the training grounds, which was empty as Zuko had hoped. He placed Aang sitting on the ground before sitting in front of him.

Zuko went straight to the point, "You're gay, right?"

Aang had to restrain from saying duh. "Um, yes… why?"

Zuko pulled Aang forcibly into a kiss. The kiss was rough, and oddly spicy. He didn't like it.

Aang couldn't break free from Zuko's hold until he blew him across the venue. Zuko used his choice swears before standing back up. "Why'd you do that for?!" yelled Zuko.

Aang grew furious. "If you didn't notice, I'm with Sokka!"

"But you could do so much better. He some stupid water tribe peasant and you're the Avatar! Why not be with me, a prince and heir to the throne?!"

Aang was about to kill his teacher. "He may be things like a grouch, all work and no play, but he's funny, sarcastic, smart, mature, and I love him. I don't care about his status, muscles, 'length'-" He put his hand over his mouth and start to blush feverishly. "Disregard that last part." Aang ran away to his room with his mouth covered leaving Zuko to mule over, and conclude, on dating Toph instead.

There was a knock on the door of Aang's room. Aang was trying to sleep and ignore the awkwardness that just happened. After the knocking became slightly violent he went and swung the door open. Before he could utter a single enraged word, lips crashed onto his own. The force and surprise caused them both to topple on the ground, still kissing. A tongue begged for entrance and Aang allowed it, for it was the soft, cool lips he loved.

Sokka pulled back and hugged Aang tightly. " I heard what you said, I woke up to you and Zuko fighting." He started tickling Aang who was now uncontrollably laughing. "A grouch am I?" growled Sokka playfully.

He stopped and Aang laid his back on the cold floor, catching his breath. Sokka position himself above Aang without actually laying on him. "Thanks," he gave a quick kiss. "Isn't this how it kinda all this, us, started?"

Aang grinned, "yeah. How weird." He pulled Sokka down into a suffocating hug. He then whispered in his ear, "I'm ready to be a warrior wolf's mate."

Sokka processed that for a couple minutes. Then, in a flurry of hormones, Sokka scooped Aang in his arms, kicked the door shut, bolted it, and threw his lover on the bed before climbing in with him.

He started to nip at Aang's neck. Each small bite made the Avatar gasp lightly. Sokka moved his hands onto Aang's bare nipples and starting playing, teasing them. Aang shuddered under he balled the back of Sokka's clothes into his hands while moaning.

Sokka whispered in an ear this time. "Are you sure?" Aang nodded and Sokka started to crawl down his body, planting kisses here and there before coming to a clothed erection. He removed the last of Aang's clothes quickly to reveal a large one for a thirteen year old. He stared at the marvel for a moment until the lust hit and he took it all in, fast.

Aang tried and failed to stifle something between a cry and a moan. It felt as if warm water encased his member. That feeling made Aang's senses grow fuzzy. Then his back arched as he peaked. Hi first orgasm and was to Sokka, his lover. He grew tired but gladly knew that it wasn't over. Sokka swallowed most of it and brought his mouth to Aang's. Aang tasted his own cum and it was weird, it had an unusual tang to it.

The warrior broke the kiss to take off all his clothes. Aang could tell he was ready from the heavy breathing and slight smell of sweat. The clothes were thrown to a corner when Sokka was done. He kissed Aang once again, grinding their hips together without barriers.

He took two fingers and covered them with his saliva. He then transmitted the coating to his cock. He gave a quick look of worry at Aang who nodded weakly as an answer.

Sokka placed a leg on each of his sides, his hands on Aang's hips, and the head at the entrance. Hesitating at first, he quickly shoved it all in. It was more painful than Aang thought as he mentally screamed, clutched the sheets, and tightly closed his eyes.

Worried moving at all would hurt his lover, Sokka held still. He couldn't keep his position for long and slightly slipped on the sheets. By accident, he hit a spot that caused Aang to let go of the sheets and moan very low and loud. Sokka grinned and started to thrust into that spot. The pleasure overpowered the pain.

He started slow, but from Aang's whimper of want, he gradually sped up. He then began pump Aang's cock, uneven to what was going on over on the other side. Aang hooked his arms around Sokka's neck and pulled himself off the bed.

The thrust turned to slamming. There was panting, sounds of skin against skin, and both were drenched in sweat. " Sokka, I'm… about… to go… again," Aang managed to gasp out.

"Me too," mumbled Sokka.

"SOKKA!" screamed Aang before he came, releasing onto Sokka's and his stomach. Sokka gave a sloppy kiss before ramming a couple more times and filling Aang with his semen. He waited a bit before pulling out and laying beside Aang. They kissed and made a sticky hug. They broke the kiss, not the hug.

"Sokka, was I your first?" asked Aang curiously.

"Yes, you were," smiled Sokka.

"Thanks," Aang nuzzled his head in Sokka's chest and fell asleep.

"I love you Aang. And I always will." Sokka closed his eyes and went to sleep, holding Aang close.

* * *

(1)I believe Aang has turned 13 from the time the series began. Just how I think...

A/N:(There you go. The end of my very first fan-fic. I'd like to thank thetwilitprincesses for being my betas. And thanks for all the reviews thus far. Please review, because I might add one, or even two, PWP chapter depending on them. Just what they'll be will be a surprise... If you reveiw XD. And I hope I got the sex scene right, 'cause I haven't done "_anything_" in awhile. Remember, criticize rightfully but don't bash me.)


End file.
